


Sprain

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sprained his foot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprain

It started as a simple salt and burn, but one slip of the foot and Sam sprained and bruised his foot. 

Usually sprains didn't hurt Sam but this one made his entire body ache. Dean ordered Sam to stay at in the bunker. Gabriel was more than happy to take care of the man he loved. Sam saw a softer, more nuturing side of Gabriel. 

Gabriel and Sam laid in bed next to each other. Sam laid in only his boxers, while Gabriel was wearing a pair of Sams old flannel pajama bottoms. Gabe ran his fingers through Sams hair.

"How you feeling?" Gabe asked. 

"Like my leg got hit with a hammer. I'm burning up too." Sam replied.

Gabe got up and Sam whimpered. Gabe left the room and quickly returned with a cool, damp rag for Sams forehead. He laid down then placed it on Sams forehead. Sam sighed contently as the cool rag touched his warm forehead. Gabe pressed his lips against Sams and the two kissed for what seemed like forever, and Sam would've loved that forever. It wasn't two minutes after they kissed that Sam finally nodded off. Gabe smiled, looking at his mate, before turning off the lamp light.

**Author's Note:**

> The injury is based off my current foot sprain


End file.
